


Slipping the Bonds

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Character Study, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new assignment, his old insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping the Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> This takes place a few weeks before the planned launch of the _Enterprise NX-01_. Newly appointed as Tactical officer, Malcolm corresponds with his oceanographer sister, Madeline, and has a chance to meet some of his future crewmates. 
> 
> The title is a reference to the poem _High Flight_ \- John Gillespie Magee,

 

__________________________________________________

 

Dear Maddy, 

I hope this finds you well. I know its delivery might be delayed by your remote location somewhere in the North Sea. I trust your oceanography research is proving interesting. At least one of us is upholding the Reed ties to the sea. And much better you than me, since you thrive on it. 

I have news on my next posting as well. I've been offered a position on the _Enterprise NX-01_ , Starfleet's first deep space exploration vessel. I am to be her Tactical Officer, in charge of the armoury and ship's security. I was a bit surprised to be offered the combination of responsibilities, but apparently Captain Archer liked what he'd seen of my record. I know he spoke with some of my superiors in Starfleet's R&D group about the work I've been doing on starship defence systems. 

I don't know a lot about the Captain, aside from his public record. He has been involved with the Warp 5 project since its inception, and his father actually designed the warp engines. The interview was my first chance to meet the man, although I've seen him on several occasions in the Starfleet officers' club when I've stopped by for a beer after getting off shift.

Archer is usually surrounded by friends; I don't think I've ever seen him drink alone. He strikes me as being a bit informal for an officer in his position. He seems not to be conscious of his rank or aware that his behaviour speaks strongly of fraternization. That will take some time for me to get comfortable with – it's certainly not like any other situation I've experienced. One can only hope that he doesn't expect the same informality of his entire staff. 

I apologise again for being unable to tell you much about my work prior to the R&D position. It's still classified, and not something I can discuss with anyone, including Captain Archer. If he noticed the rather glaring gaps in my service record, he didn't mention it. He seemed much more interested in how I would handle various tactical situations, including first contacts with other species. His questions were open-ended and, to be honest, left me a bit tongue-tied at times. 

But there is something about him that would seem to inspire people to follow him – it might be that he gives the impression of truly listening to the person he is speaking with. He is very much the (naive) explorer, not at all military in bearing or background. I suspect there might be some harsh wake-up calls ahead, but that's part of what I've signed up to do – to keep the ship and her captain safe. Wish me luck in this. 

Our launch date is still undetermined. I will try to leave you a comm message before we ship out. Good luck with your phytoplankton study; I hope the weather cooperates.

Best wishes,  
Malcolm

_______________________________________

 

The 602 Club is a popular place tonight. More people – and more noise – than is typical on a weekday evening. I manage to find a small table in the back corner, my normal spot, but it takes some time before Ruby makes her way here.

"The usual, Lieutenant?" 

"Yes, a beer would be fine. Thank you." 

By the time she brings it around, I've littered the table with data PADDs, but haven't been paying much attention to them yet. I'm still trying to figure out why the place is so crowded. 

Usually, it's a good place to unwind with a beer and some reading material before heading back to my small flat... or going back to the test lab to try out one more idea. My flatmate Mark was never particularly good company, and he's gotten worse lately. One benefit to the _Enterprise_ posting is that I can stop paying for use of that overpriced bit of San Francisco real estate. And _Enterprise_ , unlike some smaller Starfleet vessels, has single quarters for all officers. 

Ruby gives me a moment to clear a space before placing my drink on the table. "They must be working you too hard, Lieutenant." She shakes her head at the cluttered table. "Most folks come to get _away_ from work, relax with friends... or celebrate, like tonight."

"Celebrate?" I must be missing something.

"You know. Promotions, assignments. From what I'm hearing, a lot of people got new orders today. They're finally staffing the new NX-01. What about you? Ever thought about it? Get out there and see the stars!"

I feel a little embarrassed at not having shared my news with her. Ruby has always been friendly, offering an ear sometimes when I needed one. "Actually, I have been offered a position on the _Enterprise_. Tactical Officer. I apologise. I should have told you."

She gives me a warm smile and pats my shoulder. "So congratulations are in order for you too! That's worth celebrating. Your next drink is on the house!"

"Thanks, but it's not necessary. If everyone here tonight is drinking free, you'll have a pretty small take for the evening. And I don't know how long I'll be staying anyway. It's a bit noisy for concentrating on schematics."

Shaking her head, she points to one of the central tables. "You did see that Captain Archer is here? Along with some of your other future crewmates. Why don't you stop by their table to say hello?"

If she had startled me any more, she would have to peel me off the ceiling. As it is, I sputter and nearly knock over my beer. "No! I mean, I wouldn't dream of intruding. I'm sure he's here to relax with his friends."

Ruby gives me a look that is equal parts exasperation and resignation. "Okay, have it your way, Lieutenant. But I'm sure you'd be welcome."

Taking a sip, appreciative of Ruby's remembering that I prefer my beer not to be chilled, I try to return my focus to the work at hand – I'd gotten hold of schematics for some of the tactical and defence systems for the _NX-01_ and hope to familiarize myself with them. But my train of thought is broken by a wave of laughter from Captain Archer's table. 

Curious, I try to identify some of his companions. I recognize, by sight, the blond commander as Archer's frequent companion and reportedly his pick for chief engineer. The young ensign with them I do know, from having been on a survival-training mission with him. I learned then that he is a Boomer, born and raised on a family freighter in deep space. He had hoped to become a pilot or navigator in the Warp program. Maybe he's gotten his wish. The others I don't recognize at all. 

The laughter appears to be at the commander's expense, as he jokes and flirts with Ruby when she delivers another round of drinks. This seems to be an old game with them – I've seen it on other occasions. But I notice that she seems to nod in the general direction of my table, and several heads turn. I can feel my face reddening... she must have mentioned that I was here. 

Hoping to slip away into the crowd, I hastily gather my PADDs. My chair is halfway pushed back from the table when I realise it's too late. The commander is ambling over, his glass in hand... apparently on a mission. I stand just as he places his beer on the table and reaches out a hand. "Malcolm Reed?" 

I nod silently, shaking his hand. 

"Charles Tucker, the Third – people just call me Trip. Pleased to meet you! Mind if I join you?"

He clearly doesn't expect an answer to that question, because he's already pulling up a chair from a nearby table and making himself comfortable, continuing to talk all the while. "I hear you're gonna be the Armoury Officer on the _Enterprise_. Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you, sir. I'm looking forward to it." I reach for the last of the data PADDs but he has already picked it up. I bite my lip and take another sip of beer, unaccountably nervous. Maybe he won't realise I didn't get those schematics though entirely official channels. 

"Looks like you're doing some homework already, Malcolm. I can get you some updated schematics though. These are kind of out-dated. Systems are changing pretty fast as we get close to launch."

Relieved that he doesn't seem concerned about where they came from, I relax a little as he points to the layout of power conduits in the armoury. "Like we just changed this system – figured the Armoury might be better off not sharing main power with Engineering. Don't know who thought it'd be a good idea, but it's separate now."

I nod, pleased that someone was taking an interest in those kind of details. Before I realise it, I'm offering opinions on some of the other systems that could use modification. He listens to my suggestions, at one point holding up a hand to slow me down. 

"Whoa. Keep yer shirt on, Lieutenant. I need to make some notes here. I can't promise you'll get all these changes by launch, but you've got some good ideas here and I'll see what we can work out."

"Thank you, Commander. I appreciate that. I'm looking forward to getting on-board to help out with some of these things."

"I'll talk to the Cap'n to see about how we can manage that. And we're not on duty here – just call me Trip."

Draining his glass, he half-stands and waves to catch Ruby's attention. "Another round here. Two beers."

I try to demur. "I really should be going. I don't want to keep you from celebrating with your friends."

Ruby slides another beer in front of me before I can actually get up. "On the house, just like I promised!" She turns to my companion. "You can pay for yours, Commander. He just got his assignment so I owe him one."

"Thanks, Ruby. You should bring one for Ensign Mayweather then, over at the other table. He just joined on as Helmsman for the _Enterprise_." He turns to me. "Have you met our Boomer? Helluva way to grow up... travelling at Warp 1.5 between colonies."

"I have. We were on the same squad for arctic survival training. I'm glad he got the position. It was a big decision for him to leave his family's ship to come to join Starfleet."

As we talk engineering some more, I'm impressed with Tucker's knowledge of warp field theory and convinced that I'll be able to work with him on some upgrades I have in mind. It's getting late before I notice that the club has cleared out somewhat, although Archer's tablemates are still boisterous. 

"I really need to be going. I have an early day tomorrow. Thank you..."

"Wait. You don't have to go yet. Let's go back over the other table and I'll introduce you to everyone."

I shake my head, gathering up my things again. "Another time, perhaps. I'm sure I'll get to know them all once we're on board."

"Suit yourself. It's been real nice talkin' to you. Join us next time you're here, okay?"

Extending my hand, I say goodnight. As I turn to go, I turn back to mention one more thing, perhaps as a reminder. "Thank you for offering the specifications. I look forward to having a look at them."

"Will do, Malcolm. You take care now."

_______________________________________

 

Dear Malcolm, 

I was glad to get your letter and delighted to hear your news about _Enterprise_! Even as remote as we are here, my crewmates on the _Strathspey_ know of Starfleet's pride and joy and they send congratulations as well. 

Of course I don't know what your previous assignments have included, but I'm going to venture a guess that they haven't included extended missions. Being on out in the middle of the ocean on a research ship isn't like being in deep space, but I think the two have something in common. You are out of easy contact with the outside world, and you're very reliant on your crewmates. You need each other. 

It sounds like your _Enterprise_ mission will be one of exploration, rather than a military exercise. If I could offer just one bit of food for thought, it would be to give relationships a chance. I know it probably sounds wrong to you, but please think about it before writing it all off to fraternization. If sounds like you'll have a good captain, since you say he is a good listener. And he will have the best possible Tactical Officer.

If I don't get to talk with you again before you leave, Godspeed, Malcolm. It's a wonderful opportunity for you to live your life as you choose to live it. Enjoy it!

Love,  
Maddy 

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
